Le Masque se brisa
by Gold-dragons
Summary: C'est un prince trop ambitieux pour son propre bien mais décidé à régner. Un jeune homme terriblement séduisant mais dont le cœur n'a qu'un désir, le pouvoir. Arendelle est sa chance, son avenir. Quelles pensées agitent le treizième prince des Îles du Sud alors qu'il dupe le monde?


**Disclamer : Les personnages de La Reine des neiges appartiennent tous à Disney**

 **C'est un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà et que je publie finalement. Il raconte les événement du film du point de vue d'Hans. J'ai essayé de rendre le personnage plus sombre, plus dangereux. Dans cet OS Hans est attiré par Elsa et ses pensées, je préfère prévenir, ne seront pas toujours innocentes.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

o0o

Il n'avait aucun scrupule. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion: avec ses douze frères il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre un jour la couronne. Alors lorsque son père lui avait parlé d'Arendelle il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle était là, sa chance d'être roi!

On l'avait pourtant prévenu que la future reine était froide et distante avec tous, même avec sa propre sœur. Et alors, avait répondu Hans, c'est une femme comme les autres: bien réchauffées, avec quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang, elles tombaient toutes dans ses bras, même les plus résistantes. Et si cette reine ne lui cédait pas, eh bien il la prendrait peu importe son avis et une fois sa pureté enlevée, la pimbêche serait bien obligé de l'épouser.

Qu'importe que cela soit mal, seul le pouvoir l'intéressait! Et alors qu'il était en route pour le couronnement il avait monté étape par étape son plan et s'était préparé à toutes les éventualités. Il fréquenterait le lit conjugal jusqu'à avoir un héritier puis, s'il était lassé de sa femme, il prendrait des maîtresses au hasard de ses envies. Et il dirigerait le royaume. Oh, oui, il avait de grand projets pour Arendelle! Il en ferait une capitale économique et un port de premier plan! Tous le respecteraient, il serait riche et puissant.

Ses projets furent grandement facilités par la jeune princesse Anna. Quelle petite idiote! La brune n'inspirait à Hans que de la pitié, il la trouvait ridicule avec ses rêves d'amour mais elle était une proie si facile qu'il décida de ne se concentrer que sur elle.

Décision qui se révéla particulièrement difficile à tenir pour le Prince qui était comme hypnotisé par Elsa. En effet il trouvait la blonde on ne peut plus désirable avec sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds ainsi que sa méfiance et sa froideur qui ne faisait qu'attiser le désir d'Hans. Il goûtait avec plaisir au défi qu'était la reine et il ne rêvait plus que de lui faire ravaler son air hautain pour l'entendre le supplier de la prendre.

Mais son désir pour la reine n'équivalait pas son désir pour le trône et il n'accorda son attention qu'à Anna. L'imbécile lui céda son coeur en une soirée et pendant qu'elle rêvait de mariage, lui prévoyait déjà le « regrettable accident » qui causerait la disparition de la Reine.

Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement Hans ne saurait le dire, la demoiselle qui régnait tout nouvellement se révéla être une sorcière aussi dangereuse que puissante. La Reine s'enfuit et cette sotte d'Anna confia à son fiancé le pouvoir pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche de sa sœur.

Enfin, pensait-il, le pouvoir lui tendait les bras. Il travailla à se faire aimer du peuple et tous finirent par le considérer comme leur chef et ils placèrent en lui une confiance aveugle. Au fond de lui, Hans se moquait bien de ces gens stupides sur qui il régnerait bientôt.

Le cheval de sa très chère et au combien pitoyable fiancée revint, seul. Où était-elle? Morte sans doute pensait le Prince. Il partit tout de même en expédition pour prouver sa bonne foi et ramener, si elle était encore en vie, la petite idiote.

Il ne la trouva pas mais à la place c'est une reine encore plus désirable, au regard fou et au corps tentateur qu'il dénicha dans un palais de glace. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle et lui, et s'il ne craignait pas autant ses pouvoirs, il l'aurait prise là, contre les paroies gelées du château.

Il y eut un affrontement et la Reine s'évanouit après la chute d'un lustre. Il donna des ordres pour qu'on l'installe sur un cheval, qu'on lui donne des couvertures et surtout qu'on la surveille. Une fois de retour à Arendelle il la fit mettre au cachot et c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit qu'on l'informe du réveil de la souveraine.

Du côté d'Anna il n'avait aucune nouvelle, ce qui, même s'il faisait croire le contraire, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Si elle revenait il l'épouserait et si elle ne revenait pas il prendrait le pouvoir sans que cela ne choque personne. Dans les deux cas cela finirait de manière identique: il serait roi!

Quelques temps plus tard un serviteur vint le prévenir: Sa Majesté était réveillée. Hans descendit dans les profondeurs du château un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du cachot il se façonna un air innocent. Il saisit une lourde lanterne que lui tendait un des gardes et il poussa la porte de la cellule. La mascarade pouvait commencer.

Il lui demanda de rétablir l'été, joua son rôle à la perfection. Elsa se mit alors à le supplier de l'aider, de la laisser partir. Hans n'en laissa rien paraître mais elle l'attirait encore plus ainsi, attachée, à sa merci, dans un endroit où il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour l'instant il devait s'en tenir à son rôle aussi il ne tenta rien. Cela ne fit qu'attiser sa hâte d'être couronné: une fois roi rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir cette femme. Il l'imaginait nue, soumise à ses moindres désirs, haletante sous ses coups de reins. Il parcourrait son corps de ses lèvres, il lécherait sa peau, goûterait à sa féminité. Peut-être qu'au début elle se rebellerait mais très vite il la dresserait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien à y perdre: il était un amant excellent. Sur ce point toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées dans les Îles du Sud avait été unanimes, elles sortaient toujours comblées de sa chambre.

À regret il s'en alla du cachot après avoir promis de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Il referma la lourde porte de bois, rendit la lanterne au garde et se mit à remonter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Tout ce passait comme prévu, voire mieux. Bientôt il serait le roi d'Arendelle. Les derniers obstacles qui obstruaient sa route n'étaient que des détails, il les balayerait facilement. Le pouvoir, le trône, la couronne, tout serait bientôt à lui.

Une fois seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre, son masque d'innocence se brisa pour laisser place à un visage d'une terrible cruauté. Rien, jamais, ne l'arrêterait.

o0o

 **Je m'arrête ici dans l'histoire parce qu'au fond je l'aime bien Hans et que je n'ai pas envie de décrire sa défaite mais quand même temps je n'ai pas tant envie que ça de le voir triompher. Pour moi il reste ce Prince trop ambitieux plein de fougue et d'arrogance qui peut être, si on était pas dans un film Disney, aurait gagné.**

 **J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**


End file.
